Bad Romance
by smaragdbird
Summary: Eva knows Mansell cheats on her with Kent, Mansell knows Kent's in love with Chandler, Chandler knows about the affair but not Kent's feelings for him, Miles and Riley know everything and think people are idiots (Kent/Mansell, one-sided Chandler/Kent)


Eva knew. Of course she fucking knew he was screwing his colleague on the side. She had caught them at the office Christmas Party in an empty corridor. She had watched Finlay press Kent against a wall with a lewd grin before he had kissed him, his hands roaming all over Kent's body, sloppy and so dirty that despite everything she had felt aroused.

She had seen him make Kent go down on his knees, his hands tightly holding on to those black curls as he had fucked Kent's mouth. And how he had jerked off Kent afterwards, smirking smugly. Her only victory had been that it had certainly not been Finlay's name he had moaned, his eyes shut close as if that would blend out the reality of who he was with.

She knew he was cheating on her, not just with Kent, but seeing him with his colleague was the last straw. The other times she had been able to dismiss it as a one-time occurance but what he had with Kent was obviously a long-standing affair. And that was something she had sworn to never put up with.

She packed a bag, called her parents and left him the divorce papers on the kitchen table.

/

"You're so fucking pretty like this", Mansell said and ran a hand down Kent's flank. He had him bent naked over the desk in Kent's room and was fucking him for the second time tonight already. Maybe he'd get in a third time before Eva expected him home. "If the boss could see you like this he wouldn't even hesitate. Just grab your hips and slide right in. You'd moan so much prettier for him, wouldn't you?"

Mansell wasn't an idiot. Everyone and their dog knew that little Kent had a thing the size of Russia for the boss but Chandler was never going to look at him twice. Not that Mansell was complaining. If Chandler had been fucking Kent he wouldn't and that would be a damn loss. Kent was pretty damn good in bed and nice to look at on top of that. Who cared that he called Chandler's name out now and then? And he didn't have to put in the effort of chatting him up like he had to do with the girls in clubs and bars. Not that he didn't like that part but sometimes it was easier to simply ask for a shag after work instead of doing the whole song and dance.

"Shut up", Kent snapped. He didn't like to be reminded of the fact that the man fucking him was not Chandler but Mansell wrapped his hand around Kent's cock and kept on talking.

"But he wouldn't take over the desk, would he? He'd spread you out on his bed and make it all nice and slow and sweet. Whisper all those lovely words that you want to hear. He wouldn't just lose control and have you in the backseat or the pub's toilet. You'd come crawling right back to me, begging for me to fuck you so hard you see stars."

He could tell that Kent wanted to deny everything but he was too close and bucked against Mansell like a young stallion. Getting Kent angry never failed to give the sex an edge that Mansell enjoyed. He could feel Kent tighten around him which in turn spurred his own orgasm on and his groans drowned out that Kent was whispering Chandler's name over and over again like a mad prayer.

Just before he pulled out, he leaned over to whisper, "Good work", into Kent's ear and slapped his arse.

/

Chandler knew that it was none of his concern what his team did in their free time. But he couldn't help but be disappointed by Kent's behaviour. That Mansell was cheating on his wife hadn't been a surprise even if Chandler had hoped it would work out for him. That Kent, who knew perfectly well that Mansell was married, would sleep with him went against everything Chandler had come to expect from Kent.

That it was a reoccurring thing instead of a one-night-stand brought on by stress or alcohol made it even worse. Chandler would have never thought that Kent would compromise his integrity for an affair with a married co-worker. He would have understood if Kent was in love with Mansell but that didn't seem to be the case. There was not even a special closeness between them at work. If anything they bickered more than before with slightly more vicious insults at each other but nothing Chandler would have noticed or particularly cared about if he hadn't seen them together a few times.

He would have liked to talk to Miles about it but he didn't know whether Miles knew and even if it didn't concern him. So far Mansell's and Kent's affair hadn't impacted on the team's integrity and it was not his place to gossip about his colleagues private matters.

/

If Miles had learned one thing in his job then it was this: people were idiots. Half of the cases he had worked could have been avoided if the people involved had employed common sense and sat down to talk with each other.

He could see Chandler frown at Kent and Mansell bicker.

"They're at it again?" Riley asked with a sigh.

"If he's trying to get it out of his system he's going about it exactly the wrong way", Miles replied and looked from Kent to Chandler and back to Kent.

"Maybe Mansell's that good." She and Miles shared a look and snorted. "Think the boss knows?" She asked. Chandler was still frowning in Mansell's and Kent's direction.

"Possibly."

"He won't do anything, will he?"

"Nah, he'll figure it's not his place to say something and let it stew." Miles shook his head. "Bloody idiots, all of them."

Riley shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?'

Miles turned back to his work, silently praying it would all work out somehow.


End file.
